mario_vs_redfandomcom-20200215-history
Luigi vs Chuck
= Luigi(Super Mario Bros) vs Chuck(Angry Birds) = . . . . = Luigi = Luigi is one of the seven a star children, he has a lot of the same abilities as Mario but has a skill with thunder, Luigi also has the same power-ups as Mario along with being able to dodge almost everything, well kinda, Luigi is not like the god of thunder but he can do some cool stuff with it. same with Mario he has the superstar and the white raccoon suit thing which is like the superstar but he is invisible for the whole level or stage or whatever. some of Luigi's "close up moves" involve the Luigi missile, the super punch(whatever its called), and the cyclone. Luigi defects really strong opponents like Bowser and King Boo, King boo and f*ck with reality and as a kid I never understood it. Bowser is really strong but this is not about Bowser or King Boo soooooo yeah. = Chuck = Chuck is like flash as a bird, that's it. But for real though, chuck has cool stuff like the mage staff or whatever it's called, chuck also has insane speed I watched the angry birds movie because it was my favorite childhood game, chuck runs so fast that no one can see him, he also is able to pull skin off opponents(kinda) and then let is snap back like underwear when you pull it(I'm being paid to say that, please end me). chuck also has lightning skills but it mainly occurs when he runs but he can still summon clouds and straight people with lightning. chuck also has a laser thing like Cyclops. . . = Conclusion = Winner: Chuck . . . chuck is more skilled with lightning and fighting than Luigi, when it comes to close up fighting or fist fighting Luigi has the advantage but chuck is so strong that he could dash threw Luigi if they were in base forms Luigi has more strength and defense but chuck has way more speed and power, you might think that you can't have more strength and less power than someone but when chuck uses his lightning and super speed all in one he could give Luigi a beat yes Luigi does have an advantage in many ways but he still can't match up with chucks power, speed, and lightning. luigi can kick a castle far away but again with chucks speed and lightning it still allows him to win this. it would be different if it was a death battle, Chuck would have a really hard time killing Luigi, but he could keep knocking him down, but in a death battle Luigi could win if he somehow reads were chuck is going to strike next and that's hard when your fighting someone that can go like a centillion times faster than you and they build up power when they run, even if Luigi tried to dodge it he would fail because chuck is way to fast and even if Luigi dodged hit chuck can just hit him with his lightning Category:Browse